vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT)/@comment-27329639-20151202021520
Super Saiyan 4 Goku w/ GT Perfect Files Context GTPF Volume 2 states that Yi Xing Long has power equal to that of a Super Saiyan 4. That Super Saiyan 4 being Goku. Which is in fact, false. Yi Xing Long fights an exhausted Goku who had been through various fights using Super Saiyan 4 in the same day while just finishing 2 fights with Dragons near his own power back to back. Those Dragons being San and Si Xing Long. Goku had also beaten San Xing Long with less than half of his power as it was stated when Goku lost his sight he lost half of his power, plus, he was already fighting Si and San Xing Long who are relatively strong beings in their own right. Goku was exhausted and heavily damaged. As we see him revert back to base. And GTPF Volume 1 says that if a SS4 is too exhausted or takes too much damage he will revert to base. And, when Goku reaches full power once again surpassing his limits becoming a Full Power Ultra Super Saiyan 4, he casually makes light of Yi Xing Long. And, Goku was still hindered with him not having his sight. And sine he's blind, as stated he lost half of his power. The So, let's lowball him to being only 1.2x(20%) greater than Yi Xing Long since half of his full power was greater than Yi Xong Long's full power, which is capable to eradicating 25 billion galaxies. And while having his eyesight, his power doubles and reached its max capacity at ur time. Which means hindered Goku is capable of busting 30 billion galaxies. And at low balled max power, 60 billion galaxies. Which is over half of the universe. 60% of the universe to be precise. He could possibly be higher due to the fact he was easily beating a character who could destroy 1/4 of the DBU using only 50% of his power. But, we cannot forget the fact that Goku, using his Ryu-Ken was able to over power Super Yi Xing Long and pierce his body causing it to explode into hundreds of pieces. And Super Yi Xing Long in episode 59 had stated that he was 10x stronger than he was before if not more compared to his previous form, Yi Xing Long. Which would mean Goku using his most powerful attack was able to essentially kill a being who is able to destroy a universe. The only reason he was not successful was because of Wu Xing Long's regeneration technique. But, it was pretty evident Super Yi Xing Long was in fact, holding back. But, when he was born, he was still more powerful than Goku tanking all of his previous attacks. Even the Kamehameha that was followed up by the finishing blow, Ryu-Ken. That is further evidence to suggest SS4 Goku is capable of producing energy strong enough to destroy more than 60% of the universe. How much exactly? I can not say, as how much Super Yi Xing Long was holding back was ambiguous when he is a being 5 or more times stronger than Goku. So, the amount of power he was holding back is nigh impossible to calculate. But, the gap between their powers was at least 20% at the time. Which would mean Goku would have to increase his power by at least 25% to be greater than Super Yi Xing Long at the time. Putting SS4 Goku at levels capable of destroying 75% or 3/4 of the universe as a SS4, as he would need to over power a being who is at the time a minimum of 20% stronger than him at the time. With that being said, SS4 Goku is capable of destroying 60% to 75% of the universe. Or, 60-75 billion galaxies. SSJ4 Goku for 3-B!!!